


How did I do?

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, First Time, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Sakura shows Tenten a good time.





	How did I do?

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure everything is clear, but I hope so.

Tenten sighs against Sakura’s soft lips. She feels so limp and relaxed against Sakura’s hard body as her rough hand make slow circles against her hips

 

When they started, Tenten had been over eager and nervous, but Sakura had expertly gotten her to calm down. Tenten was glad, the slow grind of Sakura’s hips against her was heavenly. The heat in her belly had made a steady increase until she let out a whimper of need

 

She needed more. So _ much more. _

 

Sakura seemed to notice her need as she gave Tenten such a sweet smile. The lighting made her pink hair nearly  _ glow,  _ stealing Tenten’s breath away.

 

Wriggling to a differend positon, Sakura now stradled Tenten’s leg. Gently she traced with her finger from Tenten’s stomach downward. She circled her little nub with her fingers, causing Tenten to squirm under Sakura. This movement rubbed Tenten’s tight against Sakura making her let out a loud moan of relief and to pinch down on Tenten’s clit.

 

This caused them to go on a spiral of whimpers and moans that they tried to drown against each others mouths until finally, they both came, shuddering against each other with aftershoks. Holding tight.

 

“So~, how was that for a first time?” Sakura asked with a impish smirk. 


End file.
